The research objectives of this program project grant are directed to improvement of the therapy of patients with cancer. Collaborative programs between members of the Departments of Medicine and Pharmacology are planned that should result in the development of new agents, better combinations of drugs, or better use of available agents. Clinical pharmacologic studies of drugs are planned, using modern techniques. New programs of immunotherapy in acute leukemia and in malignant melanoma are planned, as well as continued studies of the effect of drugs on the immune response, as well as the mechanism of action of immunostimulants. Further development and expansion of supportive care facilities and programs are also planned.